


Oh God, Don't Make Me Sneeze on My Angelic Crush

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of Game of Thrones in it as well, F/M, I'm down with fever so decided to pretend that Castiel is making sure I don't die, Other, but really i ship him with myself when i'm sick, do you guys like mushroom soup because i do, fluffy stuff, it's 4:30 am don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're down with the flu, and an angel comes to cure you of your little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the hundredth time that day, you sneezed into a shriveled-up piece of tissue, one of the many littered across your queen-sized bed in the Bunker. You hated being down with the flu. It sucked _major_ balls, even worse because you couldn't go hunting with Sam and Dean, who were both at Missouri, working on a case. You felt ridiculously weak, because _hello, no Hunter declines a case because they were in bed with the flu_. That would be a stupid reason.

So there you were, on your laptop watching Game of Thrones, because why not, right? You were at the Red Wedding episode, right before that one scene that made you want to cry out at George R R Martin for murdering a beloved character like that. Besides, if you're going to be sick, you're gonna want to spend the day in your favorite pajamas with a good TV series on Netflix and-

"Aaaachoo!" You sneezed again, effectively obliterating your tissue that you were clutching. "Damnit, this flu is murdering me." You muttered as you felt around the bed, looking for your fourth...no, _fifth_ box of tissues when your hand felt the box. You put your hand inside the box but there was nothing inside. "Oh, great." You grumbled, not taking an eye away from the laptop screen. At this rate, you were absolutely sure that you would use up all the stock of tissues in the Bunker. 

"Would it kill me to _not_ have this damn flu?" You cried out, exasperated. 

"No, it wouldn't." said a familiar, low voice. You glanced to the doorway and you saw Castiel, wearing his signature trench coat, holding a bowl of soup. Even with your blocked nose you could smell the wafts of mushroom-y goodness. Plus, it was Cas. Your favorite angel. Well, technically, the only angel you've ever met that lived. You had a teeny tiny little crush on him, but it's not like he's going to 'return the feelings'. He's a celestial being. He doesn't have the luxury (or time) to love a (Y/A) year old Hunter-in-training that currently has snot-filled tissues surrounding her on the bed. 

"Hey, Cas." You mumbled weakly, suddenly not having the strength to talk, especially to Castiel, angel of the Lord and all that. "Is that for me?" You gestured to the bowl of soup in his hands. He looked down at the bowl and he looked as if he'd just realized he was holding it.

"Yes, I made this when I heard your longing." He said matter-of-factly. You weren't sure if he had heard your longing for the soup or for him. _Probably the latter_ , you thought as you blushed.  

"Come over here, then. Don't keep me waiting." You grinned as you watched him hand you the soup first before joining you in the bed. He unconsciously aligned himself to you, shoulder to shoulder and all that. _Ohmygod, I bet I smell like a sick person_ , you thought in dismay. _Do sick people have a certain smell?_  

"What are you watching?" Castiel gestured to the laptop screen, which was paused at the 'Lannisters sends their regards' scene with Robb Stark and Roose Bolton. 

"Game of Thrones." You answered after a spoonful of soup. "Okay wow, this is really good mushroom soup." You praised him, trying to maintain small talk instead of freaking out that he's in bed with you. Not in the way you secretly longed for, but it was nice. _He_ was nice. He felt like what any guy would feel, all warm and huggable, except that he was something otherworldly at the same time. You weren't sure what it is about him, but he was so...unlike everyone else that you couldn't help but feel a slight _something_ stir inside you.  

"(Y/N), you didn't long for me to bring you soup." Castiel said bluntly, totally-out-there kind of way. "What is it? Do you want me to rid you of the flu?" _Oh shoot, what do I say?_  , you thought in panic. _'Oh, you know, I just want you to kiss me and my sneezing self because I kinda have a teeny tiny crush on you that isn't a teeny tiny crush anymore'?_

Suddenly, you realized that was probably a great idea. Maybe it was time to let it all out. Turn on the puppy dog eyes if you must. After all, he was an angel (literally), and he wouldn't judge you. Besides, you finally have some alone time with said celestial being where there were no giggling Sams to interrupt, or the occasional 'kids-these-days' look from Dean. You. Have. A. Chance. _Just say it, damnit._     

You put the soup away onto your bedside table, and also your laptop. Castiel looked at you in puzzlement, turning in his position on the bed. "Isn't the soup delicious? Have some more." He said, clearly not knowing that you were going to 'confess pent up feelings' to him. 

"The soup is fine. I'm not." You said. 

"Why? You know, I'm perfectly capable of curing your flu." He said, and suddenly you felt your heart expand just a little bit more. You don't deserve such an amazing guy, you thought to yourself.

Turning to him so that he could look at you as you shredded the last bits of your best kept secret, you began pouring out. "I-uh...you know when you see an adorable kitten by the streets and you just think to yourself, 'That is one cute kitty', and you just want to grab it and make the kitten yours?" Clearly he didn't comprehend your long-winded metaphor, so you waved the last bits of your confidence away. "Forget it, it's stupid." _I'm stupid_ , you thought sadly. For ever thinking that you could ever cough up some courage to 'confess'. 

"No, no, go on. I'd like to hear more about this kitten." He said, coaxing you to go on. _Oh, Cas, why are you so adorable?_  

"Well, then you realize that you _can't_ have the kitten, because maybe someone you live with is allergic to cats, or _you're_ allergic to cats, and it eats you up inside because you want it so bad and you just can't have it." You concluded, staring at Castiel, hoping he'd make the connection. He _did_. 

"And you feel this way about a person." He said softly, finally making sense of your nonsensical, long-winded confession. 

"Well," you drew the word out longer, like how the Tenth Doctor used to do. "He's more of a celestial be-" You were cut off by Castiel leaning in and kissing you, and suddenly you felt like you're finally breathing real air. His pink lips moved in time with yours, his hand cupping your face gently. _This is what it feels like to kiss an angel_ , you thought, biting back a grin and failing. Castiel stopped kissing you and pulled away, staring at you in confusion. 

"What's so funny?" He asked. 

You laughed, before answering: "Now I know what it feels like to be kissed by an angel." 

He replied with "I'll be your last first angel kiss, then." before pulling you in for another kiss. 

 


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW ONE-SHOT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better send in some requests okay

Okay, so in less than two days, "Oh God, Don't Make Me Sneeze on My Angelic Crush" reached 140 hits and 9 kudos(es?). I originally wrote that because I was sick, and I needed comfort because I was sneezing like hell. Then, my best friend, who knows about my fanfiction/one-shot writing habit, asked, "Have you written anything lately?" and I thought, _Hang on, what if I wrote a series of Castiel/Reader one-shots that centers around comforting you (the readers)?_ So, from this day onwards, I've decided to take in requests for 'comforting one-shots' that is all about YOU and Castiel (or whoever you may want). 

 

The rules for requesting are: 

-Definitely no BDSM jfc this is supposed to be about love and comfort!

-No smut (unless I like your idea of 'comforting smut' if there is such thing)

-It can be ANYTHING (other than the aforementioned) and the only requirement is that it is nice and fluffy :)

 

How to Submit:

-All you gotta do is leave a comment* stating the (character), (a description of request), (additional info)

*for example, 

Castiel, where he calms you down after a panic attack, maybe a bit of angsty stuff as well

 

So, I'll be taking in requests starting as soon as I post this, and if I don't receive a request in 3 days, then this Castiel/Character Comforts thing is a flop and that I shouldn't bother writing any more than I already have. 

I hope to see some nice fluffy stuff to write soon :)


End file.
